


Everything That's You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin thought back to all those times when he was coming undone, and no one seemed to notice and wondered, maybe he couldn’t pin it on any of those things? It might be the way Ray looked at him, or talked to him and understood him, but in the end Gavin didn’t think it was any less than all of them, and yet it was missing one final piece.<br/>Maybe it was just Ray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything That's You

Maybe it was the way Ray looked at him? When his hazel eyes cast over his own in that unravelling look, trying to pry Gavin’s emotions out from him even if all he wanted to do was disappear for a day. In the middle of a Let’s Play or as they passed the corridor, when Gavin’s eyes were dark and downcast, Ray always found a way to open Gavin up. Even if he covered up what he felt with lies. Ray was still the only one to see a flicker of when he felt down.

 

_“Gavin, you fucking **idiot**.” Michael slammed his controller onto the desk with one heavy-fisted slam, knocking various trinkets over with the force. What Gavin saw as just messing around apparently hadn’t settled too well. He felt his inner-self cower a little, but outside he let himself grit his teeth and smile, laughing and trying to brush it off._

_“Can’t you just play for once instead of dickin’ around. Christ…”_

_“Alright, alright…” Gavin mumbled, ignoring Geoff’s further complaints and trying to get his head around their first run at a new first-person shooter. He tried to concentrate but he could feel the tense air. He didn’t have enough energy to dispel it today; he just wished it would go away._

_“God, it’s like having to play with a three-year-old.” Jack muttered._

_That false laugh left Gavin’s lips again, even as everyone’s nerves tensed and Michael repeatedly complained every time he died. Gavin could almost feel his eyes grow heavy, and when he turned to look around and gauge just how annoyed everyone was, he was met with Ray’s gaze. The stare that meant Ray had noticed. Gavin’s lips perked up at the corners and he tried to brush it off. And yet the other man ignored it, checking to see if anyone else was looking before mouthing the words: “Are you okay?”_

_Gavin nodded at that and felt a little better, a lighter feeling taking over the anxious nerves from the recording. For the rest of the game, Ray took over in helping revive Gavin’s character, meaning Michael’s mood lightened and the game ran a little more smoothly. Gavin never even said a word, but smiled as Ray cast him a satisfied look before he left, those eyes glinting with something unknown but familiar all the same._

Maybe it was the things Ray said? When all Gavin could hear were angry tones and rushed laughter, Ray’s voice cut through and left him feeling better. _Different_ , but better. It was calming, to a degree, and Gavin found that he could have listened to Ray for hours if given the choice. Ray never shouted at him, or kept forcing banter that Gavin was so well known for but was beginning to grow tired of. He always seemed to know what to say, and how to say it. That alone kept Gavin grounded.

 

   _“You can always talk to me, y’know?”_

_Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, casting Ray a sideways glance who didn’t move an inch, still staring at the television intently with not so much as a change in his expression. They’d been playing for a while now and Gavin was getting pretty tired, but as soon as his energy started to wind down his thoughts built back up. He found himself getting quieter and quieter, and Ray must have noticed that he was getting caught in his own head. No one else seemed to notice when that happened, or they just dealt with it._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I **mean** , I can tell when something’s bugging you.”_

_Gavin stalled again, not even caring as his character got gunned down from a camper, and wondered how Ray did it. How he noticed._

_“I’m fine-“_

_Ray turned at that and raised an eyebrow, chuckling as Gavin’s character had to respawn again. “You don’t have to lie, you know.”_

_Gavin didn’t know how to feel. But Ray’s soft voice and sincere tone seemed to be all he needed to settle his head. He was about to speak, but Ray cut him off. He knew. He didn’t even have to wait for him to talk, because he just knew._

_“You can’t keep all your worries to yourself, Gav.” Ray’s voice was so consistent, a gentle, subdued drawl as though he was scared he’d mistaken something and Gavin would freak out. The Brit felt a knot rising in his throat, and nodded. Just knowing Ray would be ready to talk with those soothing tones and that hidden understanding lying in his voice was all he needed._

_"I’ll be fine, X-Ray.”_

_Ray seemed pleased with that, for then at least. Ray was the last one to speak before they fell asleep on the sofa._

_"Of course you will, Vav.”_

Gavin thought back to all those times when he was coming undone, and no one seemed to notice and wondered...maybe he _couldn’t_ pin it on any of those things? It might be the way Ray looked at him, or talked to him and understood him, but in the end Gavin didn’t think it was any less than all of them, and yet it was missing one last final piece.

Maybe it was just Ray?

 

   _“You don’t have to do anything about it, Gavin. I just-I think you should know.”_

_Gavin felt his heart slow, and by the nervous look on Ray’s face he knew he had to speak up, but the words wouldn’t fall and he couldn’t even react. His eyes dilated with the evening’s shadow and something tinged with love as he stared - watching when Ray took a steadying breath and nodded, looking down at his feet._

_Ray completely missed the switch from shock to happiness. A genuine smile flickering across his features. He completely missed the look of Gavin’s inner-self being filled with something he’d been missing for so long, and that Ray had picked up on but never really addressed._

_He missed the moment when Gavin realised he was in love._

_But when his eyes tilted back up he finally saw it, and Ray felt his own self fall into sync and find an empty place that was filled by­­­­­ Gavin._

_“It’s okay.” Gavin muttered, breaking into a smile, and Ray knew when he thought back to how he watched Gavin’s eyes look the same as his own, and he noticed that Gavin was talking to him differently. Different, but better.  And Ray knew, when Gavin moved forward and pressed lips against his own that he’d made the right choice._

 

Maybe it _was_ the way Ray looked at him? Maybe it _was_ the things Ray said? Maybe it was because Ray actually understood him and looked through everything fake and still wanted him?

And eventually, Gavin realised.

Because every day when he woke up to Ray’s smiling face and gentle kisses, he knew that it was because he loved _everything_ that was Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/46350833466/everything-thats-you


End file.
